100 Cosas que me gustan de ti
by produccion calabaza
Summary: 100 Cosas que a Ron le gustan de Hermione.


_**Disclaimer: Lo de JK y blablabla.**_

_**100 Cosas que me gustan de ti.**_

1- Me siento feliz a tu lado.

2- Escuchas todos mis problemas, aunque después de eso, acabes regañándome.

3- Siempre estás cuando te necesito.

4- Me quieres.

5- _ME ENCANTA_ cuando te enojas de la nada.

6- Me gusta la manera en la que muerdes tu labio inferior cuando te preocupa algo.

7- Me gusta que siempre estemos discutiendo sin alguna razón.

8- Te admiro.

9- Me gusta todo lo que haces por los elfos domésticos

10- Amo tu cabello. En especial a la hora de pociones. _Y no me importa si a ti no te gusta._

11- Me gusta la forma en como te preocupas por Harry y por mi. _(En especial por mí)._

12- Amo tus _"ya Ronald, déjalo"_ ó el _"sólo porque tú tengas el rango emocional de una cucharita no significa que los demás no puedan sentir eso" _y también _"No es leviosaa, es levioosa"_.

13- No te importa lo que piensen de ti.

14- Escribes bonito.

15- Eres lo que siempre he querido y no sabía como decirlo.

16- Tus dientes son únicos. _(Me gustaban más antes de que Madame Pomfrey los arreglara)_.

17- _Eres diferente._

18- No te importa como me vista.

19- Me gusta que me desees _"Buenas noches"_ o _"Buenos días"_.

20- Me gusta pensar que tengo un futuro contigo.

21- ¿Te mencioné que amo tu cabello con locura?

22- Me gustan los momentos que pasamos en la biblioteca.

23- Me gusta cuando te ríes de mis tonterías.

24- Me gusta tu piel.

25- Me gustan los momentos que pasamos solos tú y yo en la Madriguera antes de que Harry llegue.

26- Me gusta tu sonrisa.

27- Me gusta que le tengas miedo a las escobas.

28- Me gusta que te guste venir cada verano a la Madriguera.

29- Me gusta que ayudes a las demás personas. _(En especial al pobre de Neville a la hora de pociones)_.

30- Me gusta escuchar esa música rara muggle que tanto amas_. __(The Beatls, The Beetles, algo así)_.

31- Me gusta verte leer.

32- Cuando me fuiste a cuidar por dos días cuando fui envenenado y me murmurabas cosas como _"vuelve por favor, te quiero", "extraño pelear contigo"_ y creías que no te podía escuchar.

33- Me gusta que no seas como las otras chicas vanidosas y no te maquilles.

34- Me gusta que regañes a todo el mundo cuando estás enojada.

35- Me gusta que siempre busques algún pretexto para volver a discutir.

36- Me gusta que ames a Crookshanks

37- Me gusta leer tus libros favoritos.

38- Me gusta la fortaleza que demuestras en todo momento. _En especial en los momentos difíciles. _

39- Me gusta que seas la mas inteligente de todo Hogwarts.

40- Me gusta lo diferente que somos.

41- Me gusta lo iguales que somos.

42- Amo decir tu nombre.

43- Amo como dices mi nombre.

44- Me gusta que te lleves bien con toda mi familia. _(Hasta con el idiota de Percy)_

45- Me gustan todas las ideas que tienes.

46- Me gusta que huelas a libro nuevo.

47- Me gusta la forma en que te molestas cuando te pico el estómago.

48- Me gusta mirarte cuando tú estas poniendo atención en clases.

49- Me gusta nuestra historia.

50- Me gusta que me corrijas.

51- Me gusta cuando estás feliz.

52- Me gustan tus hoyuelos.

53- Me gusta verte dormir. _Más si nos dormimos entrelazados de las manos_.

54- Me gusta que tengas buena ortografía y me corrijas.

55- Me gusta poner mis manos en tu cintura. _Porque tu cintura es simplemente perfecta._

56- Me gusta como te vistes. _Es que el uniforme del colegio te sienta tan bien._

57- Me gustan tus miradas asesinas.

58- Me gusta que tu equipo favorito de quidditch sean los Chudley Cannons.

59- Me gusta que seas puntual.

60- Me gusta el color rosado de tus labios gordos.

61- Me gustan tus pestañas.

62- Me gusta que sepas lo que pienso y viceversa.

63- Me gusta que tengas que pararte de puntitas para besarme.

64- Me gusta inclinarme hacia delante cuando te beso.

65- Me gusta cuando cantas, aunque los demás piensen que es mejor escuchar a las sirenas del lago.

66- Me gusta tu boggart, ¿recuerdas? Donde veías a la Profesora Mcgonagall diciéndote que te había suspendido en todas las materias.

67- Me gusta que seas la mejor amiga de Ginny.

68- Me gusta como te ves con vestido.

69- _JUS IMAGINE THIS NUMBER, HONEY. _**(OBIONOWAKALAASCOMIL! -.-)**

70- Me gustan tus manos suaves, como las pompis de los bebes.

71- Me gusta pellizcarte los cachetes y que mes manotazos por hacer eso.

72- Me gusta poder decirte lo mucho que te quiero.

73- Me gusta verte llorar. _Pero no si es por mi culpa._

74- Me gusta verte tejer.

75- Y más me gusta que hayas aprendido a tejer.

76- Me gusta que me lleves al teatro muggle.

77- Me gusta saber que _Billy Elliot_ es también tu musical favorito.

78- Me gusta que muevas tus manos al hablar.

79- Me gusta que pienses que la gente que usa lentes de pasta se ve estúpida.

80- Me gusta que quieras aprender cosas de mi madre.

81- Me gusta que tus padres me enseñen a hacer cosas muggles.

82- ¿Te imaginas a esta edad criando a nuestros nietos?

83- Me gusta defenderte del imbécil de Malfoy cuando te dice sangresucia. _En especial esa vez que me hizo vomitar babosas._

84- Me gusta el sonido de tu voz. _En especial aquella vez cuando ésta salió del desiluminador._

85- Me gusta tu forma de caminar.

86- Me gusta abrazarte cuando tienes frio.

87- Me gusta que digas _"el ajedrez mágico es de bárbaros"_.

88- Me gustan tus pecas.

89- Me gusta que viajes al extranjero y después pasemos horas hablando de lo genial que son las demás ciudades.

90- Me gusta que puedo ser yo mismo sin temor a que te burles de mí.

91- Me gusta la forma en que cocinas.

92- _Me gusta ocupar todo mi tiempo pensando en ti._

93- Me gusta que seas el centro de mi vida.

94- Me gusta ayudarte con lo que pueda.

95- Me gusta formar parte de tu vida.

96- Me gusta vivir cada aventura contigo.

97- _Lo que más amo de nosotros es que crecimos juntos._

98- Amo bailar contigo. _Y más para darle celos a "Vicky"_.

99- Me gusta que los dos seamos uno.

_100- Pero lo que más me gustó fue haber recordado cada una de las cosas que hemos vivido hasta ahora._

_**Hola a todos! Espero que les haya gustado xD. Bueno, este fanfic se lo quiero dedicar a una persona muy especial en mi vida. Y me dí cuenta demasiado tarde que él era el amor de mi vida, sólo que en ese momento no me fijé porque estaba pensando en otras cosas sin importancia. Si estas leyendo esto, espero que te guste, una vez me dijiste que te gustaba como escribía, ¿recuerdas? Cuando te enseñé mi primer "proyecto" xD y también quiero que sepas que te extraño demasiado. Y que sabes que daría lo que fuera por regresar el tiempo a esa lluviosa noche de Julio, para darnos ese beso que terminó siendo un fuerte abrazo.(Gracias malditas señoritas metiches .l.) Por cierto, mi vestido aún huele a ti, a pesar todos mis intentos por quemarlo, no puedo. Porque simplemente me recuerda a cuando me abrazabas, me despeinabas (mas de lo que ya estaba xD) y todas esas cosas que terminan en "abas" xD. Bueno, ya para finalizar (porfin! xD) quiero que sepas que te deseo lo mejor a ti y a tu nueva novia,, he madurado! Así que ya no espero que llegue un tren y los atropelle xD ok no -.- xD les deseo lo mejor, y si, aún te amo. Solo por si querías saber xD.**_

_**Kaly~**_


End file.
